Donkey's Challenge
This is how Donkey's challenge goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Get Scared Shrekless. (On halloween night) (﻿Pinkie is wandering through the swamp until a Timber Wolf comes out and roars) Pinkie: (Screams) (Pinkie runs away. The Timber Wolf takes off its head revealing it to be Shrek) Shrek: (giggles) (Later, James and Rarity share moonlit romantic moment) James: What a romantic picnic. (They are about to kiss when Shrek appears wearing a Nightmare Moon mask and growls. They scream and run off) Rarity: Let's get out of here! (Once they're gone, Shrek takes off the mask and laughs) (Later, Donkey walks along) Donkey: (Whistles) (Shrek jumps out bearing vampire teeth) Donkey: Not scary. (Shrek laughs. Later, Thomas and Emily puff along) Thomas: Isn't it a beautiful night? Emily: Yeah, You said it. Shrek: out BOO! Thomas: Yikes! Shrek: laughs Emily: That wasn't funny. Shrek: It was to me. Thomas: Oh come on now. Donkey: Cheer up. Plus, I want to get you back for your prankin', Shrek. Shrek: Really? How? Thomas: Yeah. How, Donkey? Doneky: Oh, you see. I hereby declare that we see who can tell the scariest spooky story ever. Thomas: Good idea. Percy: Then let's go to duloc then. Shrek: I was about to suggest that. And the last one not to be scared shrekless is the winner. Thomas: Got it! Edward: Are you all crazy?! Percy: That's funny. Edward: Just leave me out of it. Percy: Okay. Twilight Sparkle: Then let's go. head off Thomas: Okay, Guys. Here come's my story. But the one thing about it is that it's all true. Percy: What scary story? Thomas: Ah, you'll see just how scary it is. James: Yes, okay. (The story begins) Thomas: I was puffing through a dark and spooky quarry on night. Then I bumped into something and it was Diesel 10's ghost. Diesel 10: laughs Thomas: I puffed away as fast as I could but he swallowed my soul. Diesel 10: laughs Thomas: Then my stone empty body fell in the mud below. Percy: Scary. Thomas: And I was never heard from again! (the story finishes and Fluttershy is scared shrekless) Fluttershy: (Screams) (She runs away) Rainbow Dash: Thanks a lot! at Fluttershy Percy: Rainbow. That wasn't funny. Rainbow Dash: Yeah it is. Plus, she got Scared Shrekless. Percy: I know that right. Shrek: Let's tell the next story. Percy: Okay. (Then Thomas looks around the mansion) Thomas: Wow! Percy: Scary. James: Spooky. Pinkie Pie: Perfect for a halloween party. Emily: Fun. Rainbow Dash: That's very spooky. And look. Rarity: What? This looks dirty. James: What's dirty? points to an old suit of armor Rarity: Okay, This looks dirty, but it's need to be cleaned. Thomas: We haven't got time for that, Rarity. Rarity: Sorry. (Later) Rainbow Dash: Wow! Applejack: Whoa nelly! Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, wow. over and gets a bin on her head making her unable to see Human Fluttershy: Are you okay? Human Rainbow Dash: I'm fine! But I fell into the bin. Human Applejack: And now? Human Rainbow Dash: I just can't see anything! Human Applejack: Me too! Rainbow Looks around and sticks her arms out in front of her Human Rainbow Dash: What the? Where is everybody? Human Applejack: I don't know. Thomas: Well, let's go. takes the bin off Human Rainbow's head and they continue Human Rainbow Dash: Thank you. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Human Fluttershy: He said you're welcome. Human Rainbow Dash: Okay. later Human Fluttershy: Wow! Human Rarity: Oh my. Thomas: Spooky. of a sudden a sheet falls on Thomas, blocking his vision Thomas: Hey, I can't see! Pinkie Pie: (Screams) Ghost train! Rarity: (Screams) Applejack: Relax it's just Thomas. (But they've run off) Applejack: Forget about them. (Elsewhere Pinkie and Rarity are hiding) Rarity: Do you think it's gone? Pinkie Pie: Well, I think so. (Back with the others) Rainbow Dash: So, uh, what do we do now? (Thomas tries to see by turning on his lamp but it results in him looking even more ghost-like) Rainbow Dash: (Screams) A Ghost Train! screams and runs off leaving only Donkey, Shrek Thomas and Twilight behind Thomas: Wait, I didn't mean to. to find his way around Percy: Thomas. Where are you. Thomas: Percy? Percy: Thomas! We thought we lost you. Thomas: Yeah, thanks. But someone turned me against those ghost engines. sheet falls on Thomas again Percy: Not again! covers Percy too James: Yikes! Thomas: Wait, I didn't mean to scare you! run off Percy: Geez. Thomas: Percy, where did you come from? And where am I? Percy: I don't know. I can't see. Thomas: Yeah, me too. struggle to find their way around Thomas: Where did they go? pulls it off Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Thomas: Thanks for that Bulbasaur. Later Pinkie Pie: Look over here! a giant rainbow parachute lands on Human Rainbow Dash blocking her vision Human Rainbow Dash: Hey! Where did you go?! Pinkie Pie join her under it Human Pinkie Pie: Hello Rainbow! begins wondering where everyone else is and where they are Human Rarity: Where did you go? Thomas: Where are they? Percy: Where did everybody go? James: I can't see them right now. Where is eveyone? Percy: This is hard. struggle to see them Thomas: I can't see a thing. Percy: Yeah, where is everybody? Thomas: Hello? Where am I?! Percy: Thomas, who turned out the light?! I can't see a thing. Thomas: I know, me too. Percy: Right. later Thomas: Hey, uh, hello, hi. Percy: Wow! Edward, About the mansion we're in some kind of weird room. Edward: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts